desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Humiliating Business
"A Humiliating Business" is the 141st episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Susan begrudgingly accepts Lynette's offer to be baby Paige's nanny, and Bree is too embarrassed to tell Keith (guest star Brian Austin Green) that she's beginning to go through menopause. Meanwhile, Renee makes a tempting job proposition to her friend Lynette, and Gabrielle fears that Bob is trying to seduce Carlos after the two strike up a friendship. Beth (guest star Emily Bergl) begins to question Paul's motives on the lane. Plot Susan When Susan realizes she is broke and cannot afford MJ's favorite cereal, and she reluctantly takes up Lynette's offer to work as baby Paige's nanny after being misled to working with Lynette in her business. Lynette & Renee Lynette and Renee start a new business in interior design, after a little persuasion from Renee. Renee suggests hiring Susan as Lynette's nanny. Lynette is reluctant, but eventually agrees. Lynette ends up comforting Susan when she feels bad about not being as financially stable as her friends. Mike has taken the job in Alaska, and Susan accepts Lynette's offer to be baby Paige's nanny, even though she originally thought she was being hired to work in Lynette and Renee's new business. She overhears a new client of Lynette and Renee's, and suggests that she ask her daughter for her favorite characters to paint on her wall. The woman likes Susan's idea. Renee gets mad at Susan, while Lynette wonders why her friend is acting strange. Susan eventually reveals that she feels the nanny job is beneath her, and is shamed to be the poor person in her group of friends. Lynette comforts her, saying that money can't change the way she looks in their eyes. Bree Bree is rollerskating with Keith when she gets hot and dizzy out of nowhere and falls off her skates. She is examined by a medic who tells her that it is a hot flash and she is starting menopause. Bree is horrified. She goes to her OBGYN, but there is a substitute working as her regular OBGYN is out on maternity leave. She and the sub hit it off, and Bree reveals that she is in a relationship with a man 17 years her junior, and asks for ways to hide the symptoms. Later, Bree meets Keith's parents; and Keith's mom just happens to be the sub OBGYN. Throughout dinner, Keith's mom drops hints about Bree's visit to her until Bree finally admits to being menopausal. She leaves the restaurant. Keith finds her later, and tells her that he doesn't care about her being menopausal or having children with his DNA. They can always adopt. Bree sadly tells him that "not only can't she have children, but she doesn't want them". Keith is upset, but asks them to forget the conversation for a while so that they can be happy. Bree agrees. Gabrielle Gaby fears that Bob might be trying to seduce Carlos after they become friends and Lee warns her that Bob has "flipped" tons of straight men. Gaby confronts Carlos with her worries when she finds out that he and Bob plan to go away for a weekend and plan to share a hotel room. This is after Carlos comes home a little drunk after a night with Bob. Carlos thinks she's wrong, but agrees, nevertheless. Bob reveals to Gaby later that he is hurt that she thinks he would try to steal Carlos from her. She listens in guilt as he explains that all he does is work and come home to an empty house. He is lonely. Gaby says that he and Carlos can go, but later revokes the statement as she says that Lee is who he should really go with, as they still love each other. Bob and Lee share their first on-screen kiss. Paul & Beth Paul and Beth have sex finally, after Beth's initial reluctance. And Beth begins to question Paul's motives for returning to Wisteria Lane when she finds out that he is letting his old cellmate, Derek Yaeger, move into his old house. He refuses to tell her why, so when she is sure that Paul is gone, she confronts his cellmate. Beth threatens to tell the police he attempted to rape her if he does not comply with her wishes (to tell her what Paul's up to). She confronts Paul later and he tries to defend himself, but finds there is no need, as she supports her husband in all his endeavors. He calls her the "perfect wife", but it is proved not to be so when it is revealed at the end that Beth's mother who she is always whispering to on the phone is none other than Paul's sworn enemy, Felicia Tilman! Notes *Although credited, James Denton (Mike Delfino) does not appear in this episode. *In Mary Alice's opening narration, it is revealed that Roy Bender and Karen McCluskey are now married. *The episode title comes from the song "Every Day a Little Death" from Sondheim's A Little Night Music. *This is the first episode to show Bob and Lee kiss. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 707 01.png Promo 707 02.png Promo 707 03.png Promo 707 04.png Promo 707 05.png Promo 707 06.png Promo 707 07.png Promo 707 08.png Promo 707 09.png Promo 707 10.png Promo 707 11.png Promo 707 12.png Promo 707 13.png Promo 707 14.png Promo 707 15.png Promo 707 16.png Promo 707 17.png Promo 707 18.png Promo 707 19.png Promo 707 20.png Promo 707 21.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 7